1. Field
The information disclosed in this patent relates to a tray that may be attached to a portable chair.
2. Background Information
Portable chairs provide sitting convenience in a variety of situations. For example, electricians typically bring portable chairs to job sites to have a place to sit while eating lunch. However, most electricians use buckets or boxes to place their food on while eating.
Others use portable chairs in a variety of settings but often lack a stable, flat surface from which to eat or work. For example, homeowners, campers, anglers, and outdoor sporting event spectators utilize portable chairs but typically use a makeshift item to support their equipment or food. Handicap people confined to wheelchairs often have immediate needs for a tray that may function as an eating, writing, drawing, or studying table or platform, but lack the ability to find any makeshift item to serve that purpose. Thus, there is a need for a stable, flat surface that may be attached to a portable chair.